Do It Like A Dude
by IAmTheUltimateYaoiFanBOO
Summary: Well, it's boys night. That means a bunch of partying and drinks. If it's boys night, what's Leah doing there? And why is there a bunch of girls hanging over her?


**Okay. A lot o people are gonna hate this. Maybe. Probably. I don't know, but I got an idea from the song "Do It Like A Dude" by Jessie J. This originally was gonna be in Leah's P.O.V., but I made it more fun from Seth's. So here you go.**

* * *

><p>I walked through the door of the club with the pack. It was boys night so all of our girls were at home while we party. The club was already in action. Girls and guys were grinding on each other on the dance floor. The drinks were splashing and the energy was contagious the moment you walked through. I loved boys night.<p>

"Let's hit the bar to pick up a few chicks." Paul said. We all laughed and headed towards the bar. I ordered a beer and chugged it. Embry, Paul, and Jacob cheered me on. I finished it and they cheered.

"Nice one, Seth." Sam said. He was the oldest out of all of us so he was just here to watch us get drunk and then take us home. I knew how bad he wanted to drink with us, but he's got a responsibility for us. I was so glad that I was finally twenty-one so I could come with everyone. We all talked a bit when I heard a feminine voice order a beer. I looked over to see a very hot red head in a mini skirt bending over the counter. I smirked.

"Damn, girl. You sure you don't want to order a martini or something for girls." I said. The girl scowled at me.

"It's not for me, you idiot. It's for my friend." she replied. I rolled my eyes and reached for my wallet.

"I'll pay for it, you know. All you have to do is ask." I handed her a few bucks. She took the money and looked at it.

"You shouldn't have." she said sweetly. I smiled and went to reach for her hand when she shoved the money in my face. "I mean it. You shouldn't have." The bartender handed her the beer and asked for the money.

"It's for LC." she said. The bartender nodded and walked away. I raised an eyebrow as I watched her walk away.

"Damn. You missed out on one hot piece of ass, Seth." I heard Embry say. I shoved him out of the stool next to me. Sam chuckled while Jacob busted in laughter.

"I know." I grumbled. I turned to look where the red head went when I saw something. "Um, guys." I paused.

"Yeah?" Jared said. I pointed to where the girl was.

"Is that Leah?" I said. The boys looked to where I was pointing and our jaws dropped. My big sister was wearing a fucking pimp suit. I know what those look like from magazines and she had the red head, and three other girls hanging all over her. I watched as she swallowed a sip of beer from the bottle I saw the girl buy.

"What the hell?" Sam said. We looked at each other then rushed to where she was.

"Leah?" I asked. She looked up from laughing with her buddies.

"Guys? What are you doing here?" Leah asked. I looked around the group she had. There were only a few guys with girls hanging over them too.

"It's boys night. What are **you** doing here?" Sam said through clenched teeth. Leah smirked as she sipped on her beer.

"What do you think I'm doing here? I'm hanging with my girls." she said. My eyes bugged out when I noticed the way the girls were hanging over her. They were her _hoes_? Apparently, the guys were thinking the same thing.

"You're a fucking pimp?" Jacob yelled. Leah shrugged.

"You call it pimping. I call it expanding my horizons. You don't think I actually stay home and knit like y'all's girls? Please." Leah scoffed. All her friends laughed. I shook my head. I've never imagined Leah this way. She can't be a pimp though.

"B-but...y-you can't be." Quil sputtered. Leah smirked again.

"Remember how I told you last month that I was in charge of a bunch of girls?" she asked. I did remember that. "You guys thought I meant it was a group at a school or some shit like that. Nope. Let me introduce you. This is Lika (the brunette), Tiana (the raven), Chels (the blonde), and Jaren (the redhead). Those are some of my friends T, Vex, and Red." The guys waved at us. I kind of waved back

"But, Leah, you can't be saying that you own these girls." Jared said. She glared at us.

"Of course not. I can't own a person. I didn't ask these girls, well, I did ask them, but they could've declined if they wanted to. Besides, I'm just one of the guys here, aren't I guys?" Leah nodded her head to T, Vex, and Red. Red laughed while Vex smirked. T had an emotionless mask on.

"Of course. LC may have the body of a girl, but she's one of the guys here." Vex said. I glared at him and he sent an icy stare back. It made me look back at my sister.

"You guys did say that you wished that I was a guy instead of a girl so I wouldn't interrupt you with my girl troubles. I'm just being a guy here." she said. This girl then pushed her way through the wall me and the guys made.

"LC, can I go home? My head is killing me." the girl asked. How many hoes did Leah have? Leah smiled at the girl then made a motion with her finger. The girl knelt beside her. Leah leaned in and whispered something in the girl's ear. The girl giggled and nodded. She leaned up kissed Leah full on the lips. My jaw probably just broke along with the pack's. I mean I knew Leah was a lesbian, but damn. Red whistled while Vex cat called. T showed a smirk. Leah and the girl separated.

"Get out of here. I'll see you later." she said. The girl blew another kiss at my sister and walked away. "Chels, do you mind taking Marva home? I don't want her getting hurt. You know how smashed she can get." Chels pecked my sister on the cheek before getting up and following Marva.

"Leah." Sam said. Leah glared at him.

"What?" she hissed. I heard T and Red saying something about a bet.

"You have to come home." he said with the Alpha voice. I saw Leah narrow her eyes and clench her jaw. I know how hard you have to fight the Alpha command. It takes a lot of energy out of you.

"No. I don't have to listen to you, Sam." I was stunned. I never thought she would be able to not do an order from him. Apparently, Sam was too. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to get back to my friends." The pack stared at Sam to see what he would do next. He just shook his head and walked away. Slowly, we all followed.

"Oh and Seth?" I turned around to see Leah smirk and take a sip of her beer.

"This night doesn't get to mom, got it?" she said. I nodded and continued walking. This was one night I wasn't going get out of my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Horrible? Funny? Review people! It's a blue highlighted word that takes you to this magical place where you can type words about something you just read!<strong>


End file.
